Previews from Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad (VHS and DVD re-releases 2003-2020)
Here are the previews for Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad. Re-Releases (2003-2020) Original 2003 Release Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2005 Version) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 8 and 9 Version) #Barney Comes to Life for Happy Mad Silly Sad Closing #End of Program (2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad End Credits (2003) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! Trailer (2003) #Barney's Read with Me, Dance with Me Trailer (2003) #The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer (2003) #The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay Trailer (2003) #Kipper: Cuddly Critters Trailer (2002) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 1st Re-Release (2004) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 8 and 9 Version) #Barney Comes to Life for Happy Mad Silly Sad Closing #End of Program (2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad End Credits (2003) #Barney: Tick Tock Clocks Full Episode #Barney's Colorful World! Trailer (2004) #Bob the Builder: The Live Show! Trailer (2004) #Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer (2004) #The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Trailer (2004) #Rubbadubbers: Finbar The Mighty Movie Star Trailer (2004) #Kipper's Water Play Trailer (2004) #Thomas and Friends: It's Great to Be An Engine Trailer (2004) #ToddWorld Video Trailer (2004) #Pingu Video Trailer (2004) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 2nd Re-Release (2005) Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen (2004 Version) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) #Universal Orlando Resort Commercial (2005) #Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD) #Barney A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo (2004) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! 2004 VHS) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) For Low Pitch Version (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 8 and 9 Version) #Barney Comes to Life for Happy Mad Silly Sad Closing #End of Program (2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad End Credits (2003) #Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City 2005 VHS/Barney's Fun & Games 2005 VHS) #Bob The Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer (2005) #The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World! Trailer (2005) #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2005 DVD) #ToddWorld: It's Okay To Be You Trailer (2005) #Animal Jam: Shake a Leg and Let's Jam Together Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Let's Go To The Beach 2006 VHS) #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer (2005) (Taken from: The Land of Make Believe 2005 VHS) #Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Trailer (2005) #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer (2002/2005) #Frances Videos Trailer (2005) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World! Live! 2004 VHS) Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs